DESCRIPTION ( Applicant's abstract): The overall objective of of this project is to develop a relatively inexpensive test of olfactory function for use in the clinical assessment of the sense of smell. The test will be based upon state-of-the art technology, specifically, the digital odor generator (DOG). This device can produce specific odor stimuli in response to commands received via the World Wide Web. The test, in reality, becomes a Web-based application, which means that anyone in the world can administer the test, once the DOG has been attached to their computer. In this Phase I application, three specific aims are proposed: 1) to evaluate the utility of using a DOG as a means of generating odor stimuli in a clinical olfactometer; 2) to modify a DOG so that it will produce the same 40 odor stimuli used in the University of Pennsylvania Smell Identification Test (UPSIT) a widely used and well standardized test of olfactory function; and 3) to investigate whether a DOG can generate odor stimuli that vary in concentration for use in an olfactory threshold test. The incorporation of a DOG into clinical tests of olfactory function is a unique approach in solving the complex problems associated with generating odor stimuli. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed olfactometer would be applicable where ever there is a need for sensitive assessment of the sense of smell. By making it a web-based application, it would be available world wide and the cost would be much less that than the current tests.